


every word you sing, you wrote them for me

by softlikethesunset



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: The Boys Are Alive, julie and the phantoms aren't a hologram band anymore, reggie writes a song for nick and i cry, songwriting but fast, willie and alex do be cute though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlikethesunset/pseuds/softlikethesunset
Summary: reggie writes a song, and alex can't help but notice his eyes never leave nick's.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	every word you sing, you wrote them for me

Alex was tired.

So tired, in fact, that instead of coming home after a date with Willie, he drove all the way through the streets of L.A. to the Molina’s house, not wanting to suffer through the stern glares of his parents.

When he pulled into the driveway, a soft yellow glow was streaming through the windows of the garage, quite unlike his own home, always lit up with a stern white light.

Warm laughter drifted through the night air, making a small smile creep onto his cheeks as he crept down the cobblestone path to the garage.

The studio doors opened with a quiet creak, blowing Alex’s blonde baby hairs out of his face. 

Reggie is lounging on the couch, a notepad on his lap, laughing at the blank pages. “You’re doing it again!”

Luke, legs tucked under the piano as he sits on the bench, rolled his eyes. “Am not.”

“Yes you are, dear.” Julie piped up from the loft, eyes focused on the book in her hands.

“Hey guys,” Alex collapsed onto the couch next to Reggie and tucked a throw pillow under his arm. “What are we talking about?”

Reggie’s grin reached his ears as he wrote a few words on the page, scribbling them out a second later. “Luke’s Julie Smile.”

“STOP SAYING I HAVE A JULIE SMILE!”

Alex unzipped his fanny pack, pulling his cellphone out and opening his text thread to Willie. “Luke definitely has a Julie Smile.”

_6: 30 P.M._

_my skater boy💖: did you make it home safe?_

_the drummer man: nah i drove to the molinas instead_

Alex looked up in just enough time to see the ball of paper flying at his head, ducking out of the way and letting the projectile bounce against the wall and behind the couch, to join the dust bunnies and old wrappers on the floor. 

“Says the guy who melts into a puddle every time Willie looks at him.” Luke jammed a guitar pick in between his teeth, not noticing the look of disbelief Julie shot at him.

His cellphone buzzed against his palm, and Alex scoffed before checking the notification. “Irrelevant.”

_6:32 P.M._

_my skater boy💖: well, if you need a place to sleep, mama would always love to have you over_

As if on cue, Luke, a smug grin on his face, says “Forget a Julie Smile, you have a Willie Laugh, Lex.”

“And what about it-”

_the drummer man: i know, babe 🥺 thank u_

“Simp behavior.” Reggie mumbled, pen falling onto the pad, wincing when Alex kicks him in the shin in response.

“Stop saying simp, Reg.”

“No thanks.”

Julie settled into the beanbag, tucking her legs underneath her. “I think we’re _all_ simps.”

“What?” All three boys echo, much to her disbelief.

She shut her notebook, sighing and pulling her phone out of her pocket. “Y’know, sometimes I think you three are from a different time. You don’t even use social media.”

“Hey, not true,” Luke argued, removing the pick from his teeth. “I have Snapchat.” 

“You don’t even know how to use it!”

“It’s just so confusing!” The singer adjusted the black beanie covering his hair. “What’s a story? Why does my face always turn into a broccoli when I try to take a picture?”

His girlfriend tutted, swiping at something on her screen. “Luke, I’ve tried to tell you a million times-”

“Everyone shut up!”

“Reg-”

“Dude-”

“Reggie, you okay-”

“Everyone stop talking,” Reggie brushed his hair out of his face, the pen flying across the notebook. “Everyone stop talking.”

Two minutes passed, completely silent, except for the scratching of ink on paper and an occasional buzz of Alex’s phone. 

“So you guys know the project Mrs. Harrison assigned?” Reggie ripped the paper out of the pad, letting the pen fall onto the carpet with a soft _thump_.

Julie’s eyebrows raise. “The songwriting project……. that’s due tomorrow….”

“Yeah yeah, that one.” He pushed the pages into Alex’s hand. Well, I think I know what I’m going to perform.”

Alex let out a low whistle as his gaze scanned the lyrics Reggie had written. “Wow, Reg. Who’s the lucky guy?”


End file.
